nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakkson Howlette
Jakkson Howlette is a character role-played by Jakk_9891. Description Jakkson "Jakk" Howlette is a rather large man, tall and built like a “bear." He his appearance is intimidating, short dark brown hair and a trimmed well-kept beard. Due to bags beneath his eyes he appears sad and tired, but has a warm contagious smile. His laugh is jolly and infectious and shakes his whole body. He walks with a sense of purpose, like a man with a mission. Background Early Life Jakk was born in Liberty City to a middle-class family. He was raised to respect others, to never be hateful and was also told to always respect the law. He had two siblings, a brother and a sister, whom he got along with reasonably well, considering he was the middle child. His school life was reasonable and made several acquaintances, but only ever really called one of them his best friend, Richard. Jakk and Richard stayed friends all throughout High School and College, only to part ways when Richard decided to join the Liberty City Police Department. Investigative Journalist Jakk decided he wanted to help his city as well since he has a strong sense of justice from his upbringing. He didn’t want to feel as though Richard influenced his decision, so he eventually became a freelance investigative journalist. He worked for several of the cities news stations. His first assignment had him investigate local gang activity and how it affected the local community. Warehouse Incident While collecting news footage Jakk was nearly killed in a drive-by shooting by local gangs. Fascinated by the adrenaline rush, Jakk took more stories involving gangs. Jakk took a story that had rumors gangs were bringing in guns to the city. After some digging, he stumbled across a low level grunt named Sylvester “Thatch” Adorno. Sylvester was called "Thatch" due to his frail stature yet he wanted to run his own crime family in the city. Anticipating violence, Jakk and his crew acquired kevlar vests and headed to the suspected location in an abandoned dock warehouse. The situation was already heated, Thatch was yelling and throwing profanities at his buyer. Jakk and his cameraman moved closer for a better view but Jakk accidentally knocked over a pile of junk. The noise startled everyone, someone shouted cops and gunfire erupted. The cameraman immediately dialed 911 and after the call a stray bullet ricocheted and struck thim in the head. Jakk fled but found himself face-to-face with Thatch holding a shotgun. Thatch shot without aiming and hit Jakk in his vest knocking him out but leaving him with only minor injuries. Jakk Meets Abby When Jakk awoke, he was in the back of an ambulance being patched up by a beautiful woman. He made the joke of being ushered to Valhalla by a Valkyrie. The EMT laughed and reassured him he was alive. They held a light conversation as he was treated by EMS. He discovered her name was Abigail but he could call her Abby. Abby checked on Jakk during his recovery in the hospital. Before his release from the hospital, Jakk worked up the courage to ask out Abby and she agreed. Jakk continued as a journalist for several more months. Life was good for Jakk, he was good at his job and met a wonderful woman. However, Abby expressed concern about his constant injuries and wanted him to get a safer job. She was fine with any job except his “dumb” thrill-seeking nonsense. Jakk reassured her that he was safe, and that he took every precaution he could. The couple had this conversation at least once a month. Decisions After a year and a half, Jakk proposed to Abby as they were walking home and Abby agreed wholeheartedly. After the proposal a man with a gun approached them and pointed the gun at Jakk. The gunman grunted vague threats at him from a man named Sly. Jakk tackled the man, and managed to wrestle the gun away from him. The authorities arrest the gunman, shortly after and Jakk and Abby continue home. Abby mentioned that she wanted Jakk to consider joining EMS so they could be an EMT dream team. A month passed and Jakk decided he was going to quit his job and become an EMT. He decides to prepare a special night to tell Abby, but she never returned home. Jakk received a call, in the middle of the night, Abby was taken hostage and was severely injured. Jakk tried to see her at the hospital but was refused by doctors. He pushed past doctors and security to her room only to see Thatch leaving with a pillow in hand. Jakk remained by her side weeping for what seemed like hours. Rage Fueled by rage and sorrow, Jakk spent several weeks sleeplessly hunting down every lead he could find. He wants to know who was involved with his fiance’s death. He discovered that Thatch started his own crime family months prior and started to move in on larger families’ territory. He also discovered that Thatch used Abby as a human shield in a standoff against police. Thatch shot and killed the cops after they disarmed, he then shot Abby as she tried to escape. Thatch found out Abby was still alive so he bribed the doctors, and finished her off by smothering her with a pillow. Jakk also discovered that the other families weren’t happy with Thatch, and a bounty was placed on his head. Thatch fled the city, but Jakk vowed that he’d find him and make him suffer everyday. First Day in the City His first day in the city, Jakk stood outside of the Pink Cage and was approached by members of the [[Lost MC|'Lost MC']]. They pointed guns at Jakk from a car and told him to get into the trunk. Shocked and unable to speak, Jakk stood silent and the would be kidnappers thought he was a mute. Later that day he spoke with [[Erin Cox|'Erin Cox']],' and a police recruit by named of 'McCree. 'To end day, he played 'Gladysn Berry's Family Feud trivia game. He was on [[Rose Edwards|'Rose Edwards']] and James[[James Apeller| "Apples" Apeller's]] team. During the game he and attracted the attention of [[Buck Colton|'Buck Colton']] but was unsure about Buck's intentions. Personality Traits Positive * Jakk has an air of optimism, but is generally very pessimistic. * He can be very friendly and loving with a significant other and is protective of people he is close to. * He is determined, with a strong sense of justice. Negative * He often can't seem to let go of the past. * His determination can get him into trouble and his is a "danger seeker." * Jakk strongly believes that “love should never be taken for granted." Fun Facts * He is an adrenaline junkie and often chases dangerous stories for the rush * Jakk is a borderline alcoholic who can be very obsessive * He has various scars on his body from going too far behind “enemy lines” to get his story * He can be relatively "goofy" and makes reference to Norse mythology * Jakk enjoys writing to clear his mind * He has an extreme hatred for gangs and their affiliates Category:Male